I'll miss you when I'm gone far away
by MrdaleksNaLu
Summary: "So, nothings stopping me," His cold tone was sharp. I flinched, and looked into his emerald green eyes. Sparks of magic were spiking around his skin, threatening anyone near their personal space. "Harry, you can't leave Hogwarts! Please You need us as much as we need you..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

I hope you like this! :) And just so you know, Harry is at school.

Harry's POV:

**BAM**

My body was thrown on the floor. In the corner of my eye I could see my cousin, Piers, Peter, and Ned snort at me. I probably looked weak, thrown and splattered on the floor. Me, being skinny, and scrawny didn't help myself look strong either.

A sharp pain was stinging on my waist. A wouldn't be surprised if I had a bruise. I cringed, I felt as if that specific part on my body was on fire, and was impossible to put out. Dudley and his gang laughed at my cringe and cooed.

"Aaaw! Look at little ittle Potter! All defenseless," They spat in my face, and howled with laughter.

Hate, and annoyance swelled in my heart. How I wished to get revenge, and hurt them. To make them feel the pain they had caused me for over five years. I gritted my teeth, remembering all the times that I couldn't do anything, much less defend myself, like in this situation, in the past. Then, almost as if my body were controlled, I stood up, clenched my fists, and gave the whale, who was my so called cousin named Dudley, a punch in the face. Well, if you could call it a face.

The rest of the gang, stared at me with disbelief and anger in their eyes.

"GET HIM!" Piers yelled, there was my cue to run. I turned and ran away from them. It was cowardly, but I couldn't have done anything else. I was outnumbered, and with arms that could've been mistaken as twigs. But, thank the God's, that I could run fast. Feet sliding, I looked around the halls frantically looking for an escape. In the corner of my eye, I could see a door creaked open, barely noticeable, but with my sharp eyesight. I had caught it. As if in a race of Life and Death, I skidded towards it, careful not to trip and fall.

It felt like forever, when I finally reached the door. I could hear Pier's footsteps not so far away. In rush and painful, I grabbed the handle lf thendoor, and yanked it fully open, and ran inside. Then to my surprise, I fell.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed.

The room had no floor, and no end. Just a pitch black, continuous tunnel leading to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! And okay on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...If I did, I would be in the UK right now.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, and screamed, and screamed until my body slammed onto smething soft. 

"Ugh! Hello, apparently pleasent thing that I'm on, mind telling me where I am?" I whimpered, not really knowing that I actually _had _landed on something alive.

"Well, I can't tell you when I'M UNABLE TO BREATH!" It wheezed. I scrambled off of it, and stared. I had landed on a boy with blue dyed hair, and forest green eyes, and pale skin. So pale, I almost mistakened him for a ghost.

"You know, it's not nice to stare at people, when they clearly need help,"He said, with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at his comment, and stood up.

"Hey! Over here!"He waved his hand in my face.

"I'm not blind,"I stated. He looked at me with an expression of _Really? I had no idea! _

"Just, help me," He sighed. I held my hand upt, he took it, and I helped him to his feet.

"Wo!" He said, "What the Hades do you eat?"

I glared at him.

"I was and still am starved my whole life, thank you very much!"I spat.

He laughed nervously.

"Sorry, man," He apologized.

"It's okay, and please abstain yourself from calling me _man_,"I said.

"Okay, dude,"He shrugged. I mentally groaned. Why did that door have to be the one that I first saw open?

"So dude, who are you?"He questioned.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" I asked him.

"Just answer, since your the one that landed on me,"He reminded me.

"Harry Potter," I grumbled. He froze in shock.

"What was your name again?"

"Harry Potter," I repeated, confused. I heard a noise behind us, and turned around. Then I noticed that we were in a beautiful lakeside, with the forest behind us. The noise came from the directin of the forest. I looked at the boy again. He paled, grabbed my hand, and hollered,"RUN!"

"WHY?!" I asked him.

"CAUSE IF NOT IT'S SUICIDE, MAN!" He shreaked. I could feel my eye twitch.

"DON'T CALL ME MAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! I felt guilty...And okay on with the story...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...nor Greek, and Latin...**_

My legs felt sore.

"HEY, DUDE! KEEP UP WITH ME!"I heard the vexatious boy shout at me.

"WELL SORRY, THAT A RANDOM BOY DECIDED TO MAKE ME RUN, FOR LIKE I DON'T KNOW, AN HOUR OR TWO!"I bellowed at him, tired and almost breathless.

He looked at me unimpressed.

"It's only been five minutes,"He stated. I glared at him. He looked back, as if waiting for a moster to jump out in mid-air and attack us.

"What was the noice from before?"I questioned him. He looked at me, and said,"YOu don't wanna know."

I stayed silence for a moment after that.

"What's your name anyways?"I asked him. He stared at me, silently. I waited.

"Well?" I pushed. He kept staring at me.

"Just tell him,"A voice said from behind me. I jumped, and spun around. I came to face a girl around age sixteen, with braided purple hair, and a pale complex also. Her eyes were like rare diamonds.

"Crystal,"The boy said surprised.

"That's me!" She joked. The blue-dyed haired boy stared at her, also unimpressed.

"Cheer up, ," Crystal said, climbing on a tree and hanging upside down on a branch.

"Crystal, look, He's You-Know-Who,"He dragged out. The Girl almost fell off the branch.

"Oh boy! , huh!" She coughed, startled.

I stared at both pf them confused.

"What do you mean You-Know-Who?"I demanded.

They looked at me, astonished.

"YOU DO-"Crystal yelled, but was cut off when the boy scowled at her. He walked up to her, and whacked her on the head. She fell, but was caught in the boy's arms.

"OFFF!"She groaned.

"Jeesh Crystal!What do you eat?!"He whined. She poked him on the nose and sai,"Your food, Dummy!" She pushed his arms away, and stood on her feet. "So..."She walked gracefully, and smoothly towards me.

"You're telling us that you don't know about yourself?"

"What?"I exclaimed confused. Crystal's eyes meet the unnamed boy's.

"You're Harry James Potter, The Dark Lord. Ruler of Abeokosmos. Your alias is Inamatus,'' She whispered. I stared at her shocked.

"What?" I whispered.

"And my name is Caeruleus," The boy introduced,"and I'm your Faveo, also known as your helper."

"And that noise from before, was Thomas Marvolo Potter, your brother,"Crystal informed.

**Faveo- help in Latin. **

**Caeruleus-Blue in Latin**

**Inamatus-Loveless in Latin**

**Abeokosmos-(I actually put two words together to make this! XD )**

**(Abeo) depart from life, die.**

**(Kosmos) Universe in Greek. **

**Vexatious- annoying**


	4. Chapter 4

HELLOOOOOOOOO! Anyways, here is your chappie! I hope you like it! BYE!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!J.K Rowling does!

_Brother...why do we have to fight? I thought as I raised my sword and hilted it, to block his blow. He drawed out another sword. My eyes widened in shock. Two against one? That was hardly unfair. But yet again, I had learned that life was unfair the hard way. _

_He battle cried, as he swung both swords at the same time towards my waist. I jumped, and took the oppurtunity to put my sword in the middle, and turned it sideways, the handle facing the South, and the tip facing the North. HIs weapons met my only one, and I I turned my sword again, in a one-hundred and eighty degree angle. HIs swrods flew into the air, and crashed on the ground._

_"NO!"He screamed. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. i looked up at him. HIs knees were n the ground, and his head was held low. Facing the ground in sadness, and anger. He had lost...and the kingdom was mine again. But, we had made a deal. _

_"Brother..."I whispered. Knowing that I was going to regret what we had chosen, and that I had done it. Tears dropped from his face. He looked up at me. His eyes were red, and they were filled with hate, sorrow, and regret. It stayed silent, as we stared at each other. Then he said the words that would forever kill me, and haunt me until the day I died. _

_"I hate you..." I stared at him, shocked. _

_"What?" I asked, unbelieving that my only family member would say that to me. _

_"I HATE YOU!"He screamed at me. He cried, and screamed. My heart broke. _

_"I'm so...so...so sorry, Tom-"_

_"Don't...Don't call me that,"He spat. _

_"I hate you Harry!I HATE YOU, HARRY!" _

_I shuddered a breath, and focused my magic. _

_I don't wanna do this...I don't wanna do this...I want Tom to see the world...To love it...To love me...Why did we have to agree on this?..._

_"Angelo...Angelo...Curate de...Frater meus,"I asked. _

_"La muerte y el amor, fije a este muchacho con cuidado y amor. Haz frzen. Para siempre en la felicidad... hacerle, ove y crecer con mucho. Haz que aprecian la vida y la muerte. Que su corazón quieto, con la calidez del amor,"I chanted. A flashing white light appeared. _

_**Your wish will come true...my amor...**_

_And with that, my brother dissapeared, and i had blacked out. _

"ARY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU WASHED MY ROBES! MAXWELL! CLEAN THE GARDEN! SEVAN!...Y-You're fine," I sighed as my servents went to do their jobs.

"M-Master Har-"Sevan stuttered, then flinched realising his mistake. The room got colder, as I stared fiercly at one of my best servants.

"Sevan...care to call me that again?" I growled. He shuddered, and violently shook his head.

"No, Master Inamatus," The frightened boy whispered. I stared at him longer, and smirked satisfied with his reaction. It had not been a long time since the incident with my brother, Thomas. But Abeokosmos was back to normal, and I was back on my throne. Where I should stay, and will, forever.

The metal doors slammed open as the head guard, Dracnus, burst in. I grunted, unhappy that he had ruined my fun.

"LORD! I-IT'S THE VILLAGE! THEY HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!" He gasped. I frowned, and looked at him.

"Tell me,"I demanded. Dracnus took a deep breath.

"It's your brother...He was seen!"

My blood froze. How had he come back? No one could survive that powerful spell. No, I had to see this myself. This was impossible to believe.

"Lead me to the village. Protect the castle, and the tower!" I snapped, as I ran out the doors, to the village.

Once I arrived at the village, I ran quickly to the Church, t talk with the Pastor. I ran inside, and looked around. There was a group of people inside, and they were talking to the Pastor already. They then realised that their Majesty had entered, and bowed. I nodded curtly at their respect, and walked towards the Pastor.

He looked shocked at my arrival.

"Ha- Inamatus!" He said, quickly fixing his mistake like Sevan.

"Why this visit?"He asked.

"My Head Guard told me, that there was a sighting of Thomas,"I whispered, making sure that only the Pastor, Remus, could hear.

His brown eyes looked at me, curiously.

"Why yes, in fact. It was I that had seen him,'' He stated.

I stared at him shocked.

"Wha-"

When a scream fillied the air.

"IT'S THOMAS POTTER!"

The Pastor and I ran out of the church, only to come face to face with him.

"Harry..."

I gulped.

"...Tom..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! SO, I'm at school, and I decided to re-read my chappies….when I noticed…..**

…**..I had no idea, what I was doing. All I wanted was for Harry to fall into another dimension, and meet his slytherin opposite self. Then fall in love with Ginny( Don't you guys dare steal my idea! Please! I don't wanna tell on you, or hurt you guys!) **

**BUt now, it's completely different. SOOOOOOOOO….I was thinking of changing the summary….but maybe then again not? **

**Hm…..aha! I know now! **

**Hehe. I'm sorry for almost every cliffy I put on each ending of the chappie…...mkay, maybe not. **

**BUT I ACTUALLY HATE CLIFFYS! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE AUTHOR LEAVES IT AT THERE FOR MOOOOOOOOOONTHS! DX WHY FANFIC! **

**Anyways…..um….yeah. This is actually an update..so….HERE IS YOU CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: gods, I am really starting to hate doing these….copy and paste tools maybe? Anyways…...um…...I…..don't own Harry Potter? Ha, um...sorry. I'm just really tired, and my friend isn't here today. He's sick so...yewrp. :-/...**

(WE are with young Harry)

Harry's POV:

I stared at Crystal in shock.

"No….That….That is impossible," I mumbled. My so called Faveo stared at me with eyes of pity.

"My Lord, I am so-"

"Don't call me that…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't call me that."

"...Why?"

"Cause that's not me…"

"That's not you?"

"...N-...No.."

It was silent as Caeruleus stared at me with wide eyes.

"Then what do I c-"

"Harry….."

"Harry what?"

"Harry Potter…"

Crystal put a hand on my forehead. I stared at her hand, confused.

"Wha-"

"Just checking if your sick...or you're just like this all the time...Gods forbid that," She said. I glared at her.

"Also, you're magic is fighting something that shouldn't belong in you…"

"My magic?"

"You don't know that either!"

I gave her an expression that made her back away. She held her hands up in a sign of backing off.

"Hey! It's not my fault you know nothing!" She said. I huffed.

"I DO TOO!"

"NOT!"  
>"TOO!"<br>"NOT!"  
>"YEAH-HUH!"<br>"NUH-UH!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Caeruleus hollered, after hearing our obnoxious fighting.

We both stared at him in horror.

"I know math…." I whimpered. I swear if looks could kill, I would be dead after the look Caeruleus gave me. Crystal was snickering in the background.

"OH! Hi Crystal! Having a nice laugh?' I sneered at her. She gulped, as Caeruleus turned around and gave her a stare, that I almost died of scariness.

"Crystal, sweetheart?" He said in a sweet tone; the same one that your mother used when you knew you were gonna die for not cleaning your room on time.

Then a flock of crows flew out of a tree. The three of us stared at them, as they flew away, hawking in annoyance.

"WE NEED TO GO, NOW!" Crystal and Caeruleus yelled, as they grabbed my arm, and ran.

"AVADA KEDAVRA'" I heard someone yell behind us.

Then the world went black.

_**THE END. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AWFUL STO- Nah JK. THERE IS MORE! MWAHAHAHAAAAA!**_

**(OKAY, who actually thought I would leave you guys there?**

***raises hand* Okay, I did. To be honest, I actually have my moments where I don't know when I'm gonna do something...mkay. point is, no. I wasn't gonna leave you guys there! XD I'm not that cruel. ON WITH THE STORY! Oh. BTW, I'm walking home while typing this sooo...yerp.)**

Previously:

"IT'S THOMAS POTTER!"

"Harry..."

"...Tom..."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tom's POV

I stared at my so called brother. I knew I should have hated him, like I said I did, the last time we saw each other. But truth is, I don't.

I can't bring myself to hate him. I just...can't and couldn't. He was so much like me...and...it hurt. I noticed later on, that I didn't hate him...I hated myself.

I hated myself for what I said to him. For all the times I couldn't protect him from _them. _I guess I was just too late. Too late to realise that I was never going to to get to see my little brother again.

"Harry..." I gasped. I had finally convinced her to let me see him. Just for this once. And I was going to to put things right.

"...Tom..." He gulped, as if afraid of me. Sadness aroused me. He was scared of me. He was afraid of his big brother, the one that was supposed to protect him from his fears. Not in reverse.

_Kill him...kill...kill Harry...do it..._

The voice in my head told me. I stared at the emerald green eyes of my little brother. Why? Why kill someone...so...so...innocent? A child, merely.

I was already forced to say that I hated him...but...why ki-

A sharp pain shot up from my arm. I looked down, and noticed a sword near my wrist. I looked at Harry.

"Brother," he sneered. A wave of guilt, and shock went through me.

"Harry...We need to talk," I stated. He looked at me confused.

"About what?"

"You." Harry stared at me confused.

"What about me?"

"There's another you," I said.

"Say what?!"

"What?!"

"Not that you idiot. How dare you make me look stupi-"

"Seriously," I told him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I can-"

"I'M SERIOUS HARRY JAMES POTTER! THERE IS ANOTHER YOU, AND I AM WORRIED THAT SOMEONE IS OUT TO KILL YOU, AND I FINALLY PERSUADED HER TO LET ME TALK TO YOU! SO LET ME TALK, OR SO HELP ME!" I hollered. Harry looked at me shocked.

"Is the only thing you can do is make faces?" I asked, bluntly. He blushed, and shook his head.

"But what do you mean another me? And what do you mean persuaded her?" He asked. I smiled, and turned around.

"That's what we need to talk about brother. But now..." I stared at the flock of crows that had come out of a tree.

"We have a special visitor..."

**Haha! Yep! Another cliffy! I might as well call myself the Cliffy-Queen! XD Jk, I'm not that good at cliffies...I'm like a...um...lower than medium, but yet again not the lowest? Oh you know what I mean...BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, Yeah. I'm just gonna go on to the disclaimer. Sooooooo, Okay all of you know that I don't own Harry Potter. Cause if I did...then...well...you know. I'd be writing my next Harry Potter series. :P

Now on with the story!

BOLD= AUTHOR

Sevan's POV:(**(Oh yeah! Bring on the kawaiiness! :D))**

I stared as my master rushed out of his throne room.

"Hey Dracnus,"I said to the leader of the guards. He looked at me, blushed, and turned away. **((OMG GUYS, I SHIP THEM SOOO MUCH! XDXDXDXD))**

"Y-Yeah, Sevan?" He replied.

"Why was Master so worried about his brother? I mean, family should love each other,"I asked, confused. Dracnus turned to face me, and then stared at me shocked.

"You don't know?"He asked, astonished. I stared at him.

" No, I know already, but I want to act stupid, and pretend I don't know,: I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay."

"NO! I actually don't know…." I mumbled. He smirked, and replied.

"Oh really? So you wanted to make fun of me, and make me seem stupid?" He snickered. I blushed, and glared at him.

"There's no need to, if you're gonna act like that," I stated. That shut him up.

Silence passed...that moron.

"So!?" He jumped.

"So what?" I almost facepalmed.

"TELL ME!" I screeched at him.

"FIIIIIINE!" Dracnus pouted.

Huh, did he know how childish he looked?

"It all started on our lord's 11th birthday..."

_Harry...Harry. _

_"Harry. Guess what?! Your brother, Tom, is here!" A woman exclaimed, smiling at the young boy who was staring out the windows, at the other children who were currently playing tag-and-go. _

_"Hm..." the boy sighed. The woman smiled. _

_"I'll bring him in...okay?" He ignored her. _

_"Come on in Tom!" _

_An older boy, that looked almost exactly like the youngest, came into the room. _

_"Harry," He whispered, and smirked. The young boy hesitated, before turning around. _

_"Big brother," He gasped. His emerald eyes shined with fear, and trust. Tom smiled, and walked to him. _

_Staring down at him, he noticed some changes from the past years. His little brother had grown about 5 inches or less. His dark brown hair was now jet black. And his eyes weren't green blue anymore. They were now emerald green. Shining like diamonds. His skin a little paler. _

_The older boy stayed the same. Red, ruby eyes. Brown, black hair. And pale skin, almost as pale as his brothers. _

_"Harry...what a pleasure to see you again," Tom chuckled. Harry glared, and went back to staring out the window. _

_"You know," Tom began. "You don't have to stay here. You could live with me. We could teach them a lesson, they'll never forget." _

_Harry tried to ignore the offer, but it was too tempting. _

_"What...what do you mean?" He asked, curiously tilting his head slightly towards his brother to hear clearer. _

_"We could show them...we could show them that we can ruin their life...we can kill them...we can make them feel pain," Tom whispered, glaring at the young children out the window. _

_Harry sighed. _

_"But for what reason, brother?" _

_"You know the reason Harrison," he sneered. _

_Harry flinched, and looked at Tom. _

_"But To-"_

_"No buts. Now get your stuff and pack up," the older one ordered. _

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're coming to live with me," He said, and walked out of the room. _

I stared at Dracnus.

"That was the most creepiest thing I've ever heard," I stated.

"Oh you just wait, it gets even more creepier," he replied, then continued with the story.

_It had been more than 3 years. Harry and Tom had grown more protective of each other. They went wherever the other went, someone came close to Harry, Tom would be there. But, that was all about to change. _

...-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-...

**OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGG! IM SOOO EXCITED! SOOOO nbhinjibhjnkmjnnkmjnk ksnjkmlskkm kkkmkmlkmjjkaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~KUROSHITSUJI WILL HAVE ANOTHER SEASON!~ASEDRTYUJKIKMNHBGVFRDEDCFVGYHJUIJK Hehe. Ignore me. UM...yes...another cliffy. BYE~**

**PS. I might even make Sevacnus canon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

SO, I am in class. And my friend is ignoring me for some reason, that I have no idea about. SO, I decided to type chapter 7! Wow! Chapter 7 and no A/N so far! #NewRecord! XDXDXD

Um, so right now i'm on le chromebooks. And yeah. This is really wierd for me, since I've always typed my stories on my phone, so... :-/ Awkwaard. SO many spelling mistakes! DXDX So...um. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I DO own the plot in this story. So...yeah. Um...ON WITH LE STORY! XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(I'm going to try something new!)

Someone's POV:

Clang Clang Clang

The sound of heavy footsteps on metal ground woke me up.

"Well well well...What do we have here?''A smooth, velvety, yet dark voice hummed, I knew instantly that it was a he. My heart beated faster, and faster. I was scared, thirsty, hungry, and dying in this awful, cold, dungeon. I tried loosing up the chains, which were ripping my skin, making them red, and bruised.

My face was suddenly grabbed, and snapped towards the male, that had me captured, harshly. I bit my tongue trying to stop the noises of pain coming out. He chuckled.

I almost couldn't make out the male's appearance. But with the faint ray of light coming from the dungeon's door, I could.

The man, no; now that I could see, I knew it was a teenage boy. Was young, and had the eyes of a murderer that had carved his emotions on his victims. The emerald eyes were crazy. His pale skin made him seem like a vampire. Either that, or he didn't like the sun, and had tried very hard to stay away from it; and succeeded.

His hair was not like most royal, young men. It was crazy, as if the wind had attacked him all so suddenly. It was the color of the most blackest raven, jet and midnight black. It was a mixture of both.

"I see that the chains are acting like dogs, attacking and hurting...or is it just you?"He smirked. I growled, and fought back. I tried to get my head out of his grip, but he only gripped it tighter. Head pounding already, I stopped. This boy was too strong. Way too strong. I wouldn't be able to win a fight against him.

"Stop moving," He growled in a demanding tone. I froze. I knew I didn't want to disobey him, after he proved his strength. Even if he proved it without purpose. I knew this was a battle only he could win.

Clang

Another person was coming.

"My Lord. It is the village. I heard that Riddle was back," another male voice said. My eyes moved towards him.

He had deep purple eyes, a pale complex too, and the most beautiful brown colored hair. He was, I think, of my age too; 18. His beautiful eyes met my plain grey eyes, and widened.

I could have sworn he murmured something close to,"Beautiful." Which I wasn't.

The male who had my head in a grip, let go, and turned to face the beauty.

"Tom,"He whispered, almost broken. He sighed.

"Alex...take care of our...visitor,"The Lord said, and walked out. Probably to the village that Alex was talking about.

Alex smiled at me.

"So...what's your name, beautiful?"He asked. I blushed.

"It's Syler," I whispered.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful young man," He sighed. I smiled. Maybe, I would like Alex.

"C'mon. Let's get these awful chains that are damaging your delicate skin off," He smiled. I nidded.,

Please?

BAM

I fell on my knees. Alex helped me up.

"Are you okay Syler?" He asked as he checked for any injuries. Once he saw my wrists bruised, he touched them softly. I flinched, and tore my hand away. That touch had felt like fire.

"I'm sor-,"Alex was cut off by another voice.

"Well Alex. Found another poor victim already?'' The sharp voice cooed. Alex glared.

"Velax,"he sneered. I faced the so named 'Velax'.

He had ruby colored hair, pitch black eyes, and pale skin. What was up with the pale skin?! A new fashion trend?

...um...yeah. Um...NEW CHARACTERS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :)))))))))))))))) Anyways, please review! I feel as if no one reads this, and I'm doing this, for no meaning. DX So please review! BYYEEEE


End file.
